


[方叶]隔壁那对狗男男要怎麽烧！

by takaminalove



Category: desserleaf
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaminalove/pseuds/takaminalove





	[方叶]隔壁那对狗男男要怎麽烧！

[方叶]隔壁那对狗男男要怎麽烧！

迎风布阵邀请沐雨橙风加入群 隔壁那对狗男男要怎麽烧！  
迎风布阵邀请寒烟柔加入群 隔壁那对狗男男要怎麽烧！  
迎风布阵邀请小手冰凉加入群 隔壁那对狗男男要怎麽烧！  
迎风布阵邀请一寸灰加入群 隔壁那对狗男男要怎麽烧！  
迎风布阵邀请包子入侵加入群 隔壁那对狗男男要怎麽烧！  
迎风布阵邀请毁人不倦加入群 隔壁那对狗男男要怎麽烧！  
迎风布阵邀请昧光加入群 隔壁那对狗男男要怎麽烧！  
迎风布阵邀请逐烟霞加入群 隔壁那对狗男男要怎麽烧！

逐烟霞：群名是怎麽回事？这个群又是怎麽回事？  
寒烟柔：隔壁狗男男是指叶修和方锐吧，老魏又被赶出房间了？  
迎风布阵：小唐你这话说得不对，我可是主动让出房间，谁要看两个男人秀恩爱  
小手冰凉：这么晚了，有什么事吗  
迎风布阵：老夫现在观察隔壁的动静  
毁人不倦：……  
包子入侵：听牆角？难道有什么不可告人的秘密吗！我也要去！  
昧光：包子别闹！  
一寸灰：前辈他们怎麽了  
迎风布阵：屁！老夫会做听牆角这种没节操的事吗！我可是在关心队友。毕竟那两个不要脸的可是仅次于我的队里两个主力啊  
迎风布阵：刚才方锐一直赖在叶修床边又帮忙擦乾头髮又帮忙做手操的大献恩勤，老夫觉得他今天特别可疑特别猥琐，便特别站在门后稍微关心一下！  
小手冰凉：→_→  
迎风布阵：事实证明我的直觉是对的！但听到的内容让我很犹疑，大家一起讨论讨论该怎麽办  
逐烟霞：到底什麽事老魏你倒是快说啊  
迎风布阵：凭说方锐要把叶修抱起来站着做  
沐雨橙风：「废物点心你真的行吗。」叶修揽住方锐的脖子，头埋在方锐的颈窝，把湿热的吐息喷洒在颈脖上。「放心！我的黄金右手会好好的支撑住的。」方锐顺势像揉面团一样在叶修的屁股上揉捏了几把，便把早已蓄势待发的肉物抵在叶修的穴口，看着它一寸一寸的把自己的傢伙饥渴的呑进去，隠没在白嫩的臀瓣里，方锐的目光变得更为炽热，下体不禁涨大好几分。当整根完全进入，两人都发出舒服的叹息。叶修的双腿勾住方锐的腰，整身的重量靠着方锐双手和被后面欢快吞吐着的那根支撑住。  
因万有引力的作用，性器到达前所未有的深度，过度的快感让叶修把头埋在方锐的肩膀，发出细碎的呻吟声，声音似苦闷又带点欢愉，轻微颤抖高调的尾音相当勾人。这姿势也令叶修的又湿又滑的甬道收缩得更紧，紧紧箍夹住烫热的肉棒，一层层的肉壁不停的蠕动，彷佛要牢牢记住赐予他快乐的物体的形状。和以往不同难以言喻的快感使方锐不停向上挺腰，开始激烈的抽送。  
毁人不倦：！  
逐烟霞：沐沐你…写得真好！  
沐雨橙风：呵呵^-^  
寒烟柔：......方锐真能把叶修抱起来？[怀疑表情]  
逐烟霞： ......方锐真能把叶修抱起来？[怀疑表情]+ 1  
一寸灰： ......方锐真能把叶修抱起来？[怀疑表情] ？+2  
毁人不倦： ......方锐真能把叶修抱起来？[怀疑表情] +3  
小手冰凉： ......方锐真能把叶修抱起来？[怀疑表情] +4  
昧光：这个姿势不科学，以两人的体力和柔软度太勉强了  
逐烟霞：老魏快去阻止他们啊，受伤了怎麽办  
迎风布阵：卧槽，现在进去可是要眼要烂掉的节奏啊，我一点也不想看真人动作片  
寒烟柔：打电话给方锐打断他们办事  
一寸灰：那个…不会直接吓得摔倒？  
小手冰凉：直接敲门？  
包子入侵：锁门了？交给我吧！我从窗边爬进去！  
逐烟霞：快拉住包子！  
沐雨橙风：  
因硬物在体内轻轻搅拌却迟迟未擦撞到敏感的腺体而瘙痒不已的叶修有点不满的扭动腰身，渴望更多的疼爱。  
「别动。」方锐有点慌张的声音让叶修察觉到不对劲。  
刚才沉醉在欲望的叶修才发现，方锐的手在不停颤抖。  
不详的预感。  
「方锐你………」说好的黄金右手呢 (*ﾟﾛﾟ)  
那天晚上，整个上林苑小区都听到一声巨响和两声哀鸣回响良久：「啊！我的腰！！」  
「啊！！我的丁丁！！！」  
沐雨橙风：这样的感觉？  
寒烟柔：hhhhhhhhhhh  
昧光：多大仇hhhhhhhhhhh  
一寸灰：前辈23333333333  
毁人不倦：噗  
迎风布阵：跪了！不愧是心脏大师的黄金搭档，苏妹子也够心脏……我操！苏妹子你神预言啊！！

接着大家都听到一声巨响和惨叫声从两人所在的房间传出来。

迎风布阵：点蠋+1  
寒烟柔：点蠋+2  
沐雨橙风：点蠋+3  
包子入侵：点蠋+4  
逐烟霞：点蠋+5  
一寸灰：点蠋+6  
昧光：点蠋+7  
毁人不倦：点蠋+8  
小手冰凉：点蠋+9  
迎风布阵：不用讨论了，我们都去洗洗睡吧[悲痛表情]

叶修搓着自己的老腰，幸好刚才离床不远，不然被摔到地上可是要废掉的节奏。想到失去平冲双手乱挥后撞跌物作所造成的巨响，叶修不禁恼羞成怒的骂道：「废物点心！」  
却只见方锐用被遗弃的小狗的眼神眼巴巴的看着他。  
「叶修，我痛。」方锐委委屈屈的捂紧刚才受到重创的下体。  
叶修眨了眨眼，看着撑大真诚的眼睛可怜兮兮的盯着自己的方锐，唇翕动了几下，脑海不停闪过活该呵呵所以早说搞情趣害人不浅之类的话，终究无奈地叹了口气，俯下身去含住方锐的欲望。  
性器被包裹进了一个温热而潮湿的地方，正处于剧痛的地方勃不起，叶修也只是带安慰性的像舔冰淇淋一样，舔遍性器的每一处，再轻柔的在顶端亲一下，本来色情的动作变得异常的温馨。  
叶修看着明显享受抚慰而眯起双眼，把手按在自己头袋上固定的方锐，面前带着自己肠液的腥臭肉物，和还在隐隐作痛的腰，像认命又像自暴自弃的把肉棒含得更深。

果然是上辈子作的孽吧。  
而且，似乎今辈子也在继续作孽啊。

大清早上，魏琛回房间拿香烟看到双脚交缠在一起抱着睡的两人，不禁一脸沧桑的摇头叹息。  
还是烧死这对狗男男吧。

END


End file.
